TGA: Chapter 1, Ethan
tHE GUARDIAN OF ARTEMIS Chapter i. strange things are afoot Ethan Even before finding Artemis, Ethan wasn't having one of the best days of his life. He woke up on the six hundreth floor of the Empire State Building, Olympus, with a man of six feet tall looking at him with a furious expression. He was muscular, but was dressed in a dark blue pinstriped suit and had black hair and beard. The air around him smelled like ozone. – Are you SLEEPING?! – yelled the giant. – Mm-Hmm, not. I was just musing. – Ethan replied. The man was Zeus, the King of Olympus and the Lord of the Sky. If possible, his expression became even more furious and his blue eyes seemed to shine, however, he calmed down. – As I said, for his services to Olympus, Ethan Milani da Fiore, you... Blah-blah-blah. Thought Ethan, rolling his eyes. Even for him, a son of Hades accustomed to the darkness of the underworld, these speeches were almost unbearable. In part, perhaps, by the fact that he had ADHD, and partly because these speeches generally last for hours and hours during the meetings of the gods. He looked at his wrists, both covered by powerful protective stygian iron bracers. Underneath these bracers was his most lethal weapon: the Hidden Blade. A long, thin blade, powerful enough to break celestial bronze as if it were paper, which couldn't only kill the monsters, but absorb and destroy its essence, throwing them into the complete Oblivion. His black robe was so dark that did not seem to reflect the rays of light, as if he were dressed in shadows, except for a few details in red and gold tones, and two stygian iron plates shoulders. -... and as King of the gods, I congratulate you for his achievements... – Lord Zeus, with all due respect. – Ethan interrupted. – Could I know what exactly I need to do? The god glared at him. – Whatever. – answered, angry. – I, as King of the gods, assign indefinitely to you the duty of protecting Artemis. – for a few seconds, the Lord of the Sky stopped talking. – In other words, I assign you as the Guardian of Artemis. For a few seconds, Ethan simply stared at him. It had to be a joke, right? Wrong. Goggled at the sight of the serious expression on the face of Zeus. – Guardian of Artemis? – he muttered. – With all due respect, Lord Zeus, but... well, a man is not the most suitable for this position, right? – In any case, Ethan Milani da Fiore. – grunted the god. – As much as I hate to admit it, you're my only option now. I have complete awareness of the... the little aversion of Artemis to men, however, she will need your abilities very soon. – But... why would I? Zeus snorted, irked. – Because I feel that there is something uncommon in the way of Artemis and, as much as I want to, I can't interfere, and I don't know what it is. Something is blocking my divine powers. You will remain as the Guardian of Artemis until this is over, Ethan Milani. – The son of Hades faced the god for few seconds. For more powerful than Zeus was, he couldn't force him to do anything. But, if there was something blocking the powers of a god, it was his duty to deal with it. Even if it meant go on a mission where his... "allies"... probably would try to kill him. – I accept. – replied Ethan. – What I'm facing, exactly? – I don't know. That hides even from me. You need to be quick. Artemis is currently behind this monster in South America, Brazil. The Hunters traced the source there, but lost it in the Amazon rainforest. – I will go. – Ethan said. He raised his hand and put the black hood that was shaped like an eagle’s beak in the center. In his belt, under the black robes, was a sheathed silver hilt sword. The sheath had etchings of skeletons dressed in different clothes, since armors of the Trojan War, until uniforms of the Second World War. – Brazil, Amazon. – muttered the son of Hades before disappearing into shadows. ### The soil and the trees were wet, signaling that had rained recently. It was dark, darker than in Manhattan. Not far away, the sound of running water suggested a small river in the middle of the forest. In the trees, in a small glade, the single point was a small Campfire surrounded by sleeping bags and tents. The camp of the Hunters of Artemis. People were sitting around campfires, talking or sleeping, with cloaks and silver hoods, but Ethan knew they were all girls whose appearance would be of no more than fifteen or sixteen years. One of them prowled the camp, wielding her silver bow. The calm and serene look was like the moon, and her black hair was tied in a ponytail. I could just go over there and talk to them ... Thought Ethan, but immediately shook his head. Better not, I think that would be unwise. Maybe I should sneak into the tent of Artemis, so I could talk to her. ''He sighed. It was not a good plan, but it was the best he had to avoid a fight. Boosted the feet against the damp ground and jumped higher than any human should be capable of, skillfully grasping and climbing a tree branch. With unmatched skill, he jumped by branches, easily hiding among the leaves and the shadows. Somehow, it wouldn’t emit even a single sound. Even the most subtle smell. Not even the white wolves that accompanied the Hunters appeared to have noticed. With a quick movement, Ethan jumped from the tree branch and fell in front of the tent of Artemis, so light and silent like a penalty. And rolled into the tent, praying to not be seen. Fortunately, Zeus or whoever seemed to be protecting him, because he managed to go unnoticed. Artemis was with her back to him, apparently without having noticed his presence there. ''Right. How to approach a goddess who hate men? Should I say hello? He thought. No, it probably isn’t a good idea. Better be careful to not scare her. Yes, this is a good idea. ''Straightening up, Ethan cleared his throat. Maybe it was too high, because the goddess gave a jumped up and quickly turned faster than seemed possible, an arc of silver arose in his hands and a silver arrow was dangerously pointed at the forehead of Ethan. – Who? How dare you?! – demanded Artemis. – Calm down, Artemis. – Ethan raised his hands, dropping the black hood to reveal his face. – Zeus sent me. A growl was heard outside the tent, and three hunters went quickly, accompanied by two white wolves. They had silver bows in her hands, loaded with silver arrows. – ''Lady Artemis! – shouted one of them, then his gaze turned to Ethan. – Who are you? How dare you invade the camp of Artemis, man? Fortunately, Artemis raised his hand, signaling to calm down. Reluctantly, the Slayers have dropped their bows. – Calm down, Zoë. Soon you will have your explanation. – said Artemis. – As for you, – said, pointing to Ethan – Explain yourself. Ethan sighed. Perhaps his plan wasn't the best, in the end. – Well, as I said ..., – he began, a little uncertain. – I have been sent by Zeus, you know, the big guy there with the lightning. – He whirled the index finger pointing to the sky. – My name is Ethan Milani da Fiore, and... This is going to sound strange, but… Zeus assigned me a task that involves the Hunters and Artemis. The goddess raised an eyebrow, curious. Her appearance was of a girl of twelve years with auburn hair and eyes so silvery yellow as the moon. – And what task would that be? Ethan hesitated, looking briefly around the tent, making sure that none of the hunters had raised again their bows. Finally, he said: – Protect you. From this day until the moment when Zeus free me of that task, I am the Guardian of Artemis. Were only two seconds of silence, but it seemed like two hours. Quick as lightning, Artemis raised again the bow and appointed him to the face of Ethan. The hunters quickly imitated, apparently even they seemed to have been surprised by that. – How dare you insult Lady Artemis, stupid mortal? – asked one of the hunters, whose name was Zoë. – I will punish him for this offense to a god. – said Artemis. Ethan sighed. So fast that even Artemis didn’t have even a chance to simply loosen the string of her bow, he turned and drew the hidden blade in his bracer. To the eyes of the Hunters, the arrows had simply disappeared but Artemis managed to view the short motion blur when a silver light quickly destroyed the four arrows. The white wolves raised, but they looked so confused as well the Hunters and Artemis herself. – Look, it's not as if I'd asked for it. – Ethan said. – But there's something around here worrying Zeus. – And I must assume that he assigned a man as guardian of Artemis? – mocked one of the Slayers. – You are despicable for trying to deceive us like that. – I was kind of expecting it, y’know. But if you think I'm going to hurt someone, you're crazy. – Ethan said. – I simply entered the tent of Artemis without being detected even by your wolves, I could have killed you all before you even realized what was happening, if I wanted to. – Simply! – exclaimed the goddess. – You insulted me, and now must pay. This is what happens with those who insult the gods. She moved her hand and a bright silvery luster emerged, declining about Ethan. One second. Two seconds. And disappeared, without any effect. – Do not waste time, the power of the gods won't work on me. – H-How is this possible? And, again, Artemis roll her eyes in surprise. There shouldn't be nothing able to resist the power of the gods. Out of the corner of his eyes, Ethan noticed the movement of one of the Hunters. Quick as a thunder, he turned and struck before she had a chance to draw his dagger. The girl groaned and staggered backwards, falling outside the tent. Grrowwl... One of the wolves growled and jumped on him. Moving fast, Ethan grabbed him in the air and hurled the animal against another hunter, knocking her down with the weight of the white wolf. Zoë had time to draw his celestial bronze dagger and was about to shove him against the chest of Ethan, but he easily intercepted it to grab her wrist. – I’m sorry. – he whispered to her, and kicked her in the stomach. Hard. Hard enough to throw Zoë outside the tent, tipping the girl on the last of the wolves. Quick steps, racing sounds and screams. The other hunters. Ethan turned, and a silver arrow struck him in the chest. At a time when touched, the projectile ricocheted off, tearing part of his robe to reveal a stygian iron armor, painted with gold tint. – Stygian iron... – said Artemis, narrowing her eyes. – Then Hades broke the oath? – Of course, not. He didn’t. – snarled Ethan. – He would never do that. I'm just not so young like I look. – You hurt my hunters, son of Hades. Even if, somehow, you managed to avoid the power of the gods... Someone opened the tent. Ethan quickly advanced against Artemis, so fast that the goddess only had time to retreat one step before a silver blade sliced her cheek, causing a fillet of golden blood to trickle down. – This should calm things down a bit. – Ethan said. The blade was gone, hidden again in his bracer. He turned and moved the arm, easily blocking an arrow with his stygian iron bracer. With the other hand, he grabbed the wrist of a hunter and kicked her, throwing the girl against one of her companions. – Stop fighting! – yelled him. The Hunters hesitated and looked at Artemis behind him. The goddess seemed beside of herself. Her hair and eyes were turned black, and the divine aura was gone. Her eyes were fixed on Ethan, bulge, perplexed. Even the fillet of blood that dripped on his cheek was red, instead of golden. Zoë was the only Hunter with the face exposed, and she seemed to be struggling to stand up. – Who are you, anyway? – she asked. – What do you want here? What have you done with Lady Artemis? – I'm glad you finally want to talk. My name is Ethan Milani da Fiore, nice to meet you, Zoë. – he said, smiling. – I believe that I already said what I came here to do, and don't worry, she will be back to normal in a few minutes, but may be difficult for her to stand up. As if responding, Artemis staggered back and grabbed one of the sides of the tent. She gasped, as if she was struggling to breathe. A Hunter ran to help her. – W-Wh… Wh-..., – she stammered. Now, she'd look like a normal girl of twelve years. – What you did to me? – In about three minutes this will pass. – said Ethan. – But, until then, I should explain everything to you. Please don't attack me. I have to protect the Hunters, not beat them. – Do you really think that you can stand against the entire Hunt? – snorted one of the hunters. – You know that, if I wanted to, I would do it. – said Ethan. – Whatever. Zeus sent me because he suspects that there is something wrong with this forest... something that you are hunting. Something that lurks even him. – I know that. – answered Artemis, still breathing quickly. For a god, that usually not needed to breathe, this should be extremely weird. A Hunter helped her. – That's why we came here, so far from Olympus. Ethan rolled the eyes, nodding his head. Finally, said: – Zeus cares. In his uncertainty, he sent me on this mission to serve as a guardian to Artemis, and to help you get informations about that monster because of my… special skills. – You sneaked on me... attacked me, hurt my hunters, deprived me of my divine powers, hurt my wolves ... and intends to be a guardian? – scoffed at Artemis. The fillet of blood on her cheek was missing. Her eyes and hair had won a silvery yellow glow, symbolizing the recovery of her divine powers. – It was in self-defense. Plus, if you need I will do it again. – he said. The hunters quickly came between him and Artemis, armed with celestial bronze knives. Zoë said: – Do not let you hurt Lady Artemis again. – said she. – I already told to calm down, I'm not here to hurt anybody. – I don't want you as my guardian. I don't need you. – said Artemis, recovering completely her divine powers. The silvery yellow glow returned to her hair and eyes. Before Ethan could answer, a thunder rumbled in the sky. Apparently, Zeus did not agree with that. – Sorry, but I'm following the orders of Zeus. I'm going to stay.